


Feathers Everywhere

by Bethadots



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Elven Lesbians, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Fluff, Pillow Fights, but nobody has any clothes on the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethadots/pseuds/Bethadots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting used to sharing a bed proves difficult for Sera and Lavellan. A pillow fight ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers Everywhere

"Ow!"

Menna was woken by the back of a hand smacking her in the face. She groaned tiredly, and rolled over to see Sera sprawled out on her back, occupying as much of the bed as was physically possible. The blanket, meanwhile was wrapped around Menna like a cocoon, every edge neatly tucked in around her body, leaving nothing for Sera, who was naked as the day she was born, tits pointing up for all to see.

Her cry of pain seemed to wake Sera enough that she let out an agitated, "Shhhh!"

It was ridiculous really that two elves couldn't manage to share a bed that seemed large enough to fit a pair of Qunari, but the fact remained that though sharing the bed while they were awake was a lot of fun, they didn't seem to be very good at sharing when it came time to sleep. Even on what had been a significant night for them; with Menna admitting that she'd been to everyone for advice on what gift to get for Sera and hadn't been able to think of anything, and Sera feeling so touched to be announced as the Inquisitor's lover to all of Skyhold that she'd had to tackle Menna on the spot. Their clothes hadn't lasted very long after that.

Menna freed half of the blanket to throw over Sera before she caught a cold. The fire had died down to embers by this point and the room had cooled significantly. For a while she tried to get back to sleep, but then inevitably her mind began to remind her of all the things that would need her attention in the morning, and sleep began to feel impossible.

Finally, she sat up and sighed.

Feeling her rise, Sera rubbed at her eyes, then rolled over - managing to get out from underneath the blanket yet again - and tiredly groaned, "F'ckoff, s'not mornin' yet…"

"Yeah, definitely not," Menna agreed, glancing at Sera's backside. "I can see a full moon."

Even half-asleep, Sera let out that wicked laugh that Menna so adored and said, "Your fault. Not sure if you're a blanket hog or you just like looking at my arse."

"Both," Menna admitted. "Sorry. It's cold in an aravel. You get used to tucking your blanket under yourself so it's warmer."

"Blegh. Elfy stuff," Sera groaned, picking up her pillow to throw it at Menna.

Rolling her eyes, Menna caught the pillow and threw it back. "That was hardly  _that_ elfy. It's not like I said blanket in elvhen or argued that aravels are better or anything…" She paused and added, "They  _are_ a bit less drafty though. And it definitely helps when-" The thought was interrupted by Sera blowing a raspberry as  _another_ pillow flew through the air, this one striking Menna in the face before she could catch it.

The Inquisitor narrowed her eyes. "Right!"

From there it was war.

During the day, Menna spent her time making big decisions. She moved pieces around on a war table, aware of the hundreds, sometimes thousands of lives each one represented. She dealt with Kings and Queens and Empresses, every rank of nobility beneath that. She was a leader, someone all of Thedas was beginning to look up to.

Naked and in a crouched position on one side of the bed, armed with two pillows and a wicked grin was so far removed from that, she doubted anyone who wasn't already friends with Sera could have believed it, not even if it were part of one of Varric's tales. There was giggling, and chasing, pillows clashing and a room full of flying feathers by the end of it.

Soon the game neared its end, but before Sera could throw the last surviving pillow, Menna barreled into her to tackle her to the floor and pin her down. "Hah! I win!"

A positively cunning grin came to Sera's face then, one that made Menna's expression fade. "... What?"

Two hands abruptly grabbed Menna's backside and squeezed, then hauled her forward so that her knees landed either side of Sera's head, and so that Sera's lips landed…. "Wait! No fair," Menna protested, voice already becoming breathy. "Sera… you…  _mmm!"_

All protest gave way to a happy moan as Sera's tongue caressed her intimately. Soon that clever tongue of hers made Menna's world become hazy, deftly flicking back and forth without mercy. It became a challenge for Menna to keep herself upright, and she soon toppled forwards, her hands landing on the floor behind Sera's head. Even then Sera showed no sign of stopping.

Menna wasn't sure how much time had past by the time they were dragging themselves up off the floor and back to the comfort of the bed, she just knew they were both going to be feeling stiff and sore in several places come the morning. Neither of them even noticed the feathers stuck to their sweaty bodies. A smile came to her lips as she lay flat on her back with Sera half draped over her, limbs spread out in every direction.

"I think I finally know what to get you for a present now," she murmured sleepily.

"Telling everyone how much you like my arse was my present," Sera reminded her, half-slurring the words as her eyes drifted shut.

"Well this'll be another present then. A  _thing_ present…"

"What thing?" asked Sera.

"That'd ruin the surprise."

Menna felt Sera's fingers poke her in the side, then tickle her stomach. She couldn't help but flail in retaliation. "We have to sleep!"

"Then just tell me!" Sera demanded, giggling all the while.

"Fine. Fine!" Menna waited for the tickling to cease before she rolled onto her side to face her lover. "A blanket," she said in all serious.

Sera's nose wrinkled, her tone incredulous as she repeated, "A blanket?"

"Well, yeah…" Menna felt her cheeks grow hot. "In my clan we usually give people practical presents. And… I keep hogging this one, and I don't want you to get cold, and I  _do_ want you to sleep here… a lot more if you'd like to. So if you had your own blanket, then we could both lie here all snuggled up in our own blankets and I wouldn't have to miss you." It was only then that Menna became aware of the fact she was rambling nervously. "Is it silly?"

Suddenly Sera rolled on top of her, a wide grin on her face. "Yeah. The  _good_  kind of silly." She plucked Menna's lips with a slow kiss as her hands slipped lower. "And  _definitely_ the wrong thing to say if you wanted to sleep some more… Someone's going to be late to the war table tomorrow."

_Silly_  was just about the only fitting word to describe Menna's grin. "Totally worth it."


End file.
